The Things I Do For Love
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Demi cinta, Jaime Lannister rela melakukan apa saja, sekali pun melukai hatinya sendiri. Warning: mention of incest JaimexCersei. pre-Game of Thrones. Complete.


**Notes: **Um... Permisi. Apa saya penunggu pertama di sini? QuQ #ngek Selamat menikmati karya pertama ini aja, deh. Semoga menghibur dan... biarin galau. Saya juga lagi galau soalnya QuQ #eh Dan ini adalah percobaan saya membuat fic Game of Thrones. Maaf kalo ada yang salah-salah... QuQ Ini bisa dibilang pre Game of Thrones, sepertinya QuQ #ngok

**Warning: **Pikiran galau seorang Jaime Lannister tentang 'anak-anak'nya. Mari kita asumsikan dia tau kalo semua tiga bocah yang diakuin Robert itu sebenernya anaknya, tapi gak bisa sayang-sayangan ala bapak-anak QuQ #pelukJaime #eh Incest JaimexCersei :D

* * *

><p>Jaime Lannister adalah lambang kesempurnaan.<p>

Rambutnya pirang sewarna kilau mentari dan matanya hijau cemerlang seindah hutan belantara di kala musim semi. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, postur sempurna bagi seorang kesatria. Baju zirahnya selalu tampil prima; berkilau tanpa noda maupun goresan, menambah kesan agung pada aura aristokratnya. Senyum di bibirnya selalu sukses membuat wanita terpesona dan melumpuhkan argumen lawan debatnya.

Ia tampan, berasal dari keluarga terpandang paling kaya di seluruh Seven Kingdoms, diberkati kemampuan bertarung yang luar biasa, dan gelar hebat yang membuat namanya tersohor. Nama dan pesonanya telah lama membius seluruh penduduk Seven Kingdoms—dari Selatan sampai ke Utara.

Jaime Lannister adalah pria paling beruntung dan teberkati.

Seharusnya.

**.**

**.**

**"Game of Thrones" TV series **created for **HBO** by **David Benioff **and **D. B. Weiss**

**"The Song of Ice and Fire Series" **created by **George R. R. Martin**

**"The Things I Do For Love" **by **are. key. take. tour**

**.**

**.**

"Aku hamil."

Jaime Lannister, putra tertua House of Lannister seharusnya tahu berita yang dibawakan saudari kembarnya itu bukanlah berita biasa. Dari raut muka Cersei, dia seharusnya tahu bahwa apa yang sedang tumbuh berkembang di dalam rahim saudarinya bukan berasal dari sang Raja, Robert Baratheon.

"Aku hamil, Jaime!"

Penegasan Cersei disertai suara yang gemetar hebat membuat Jaime _seharusnya_ tahu kalau bayi—yang entah sudah berapa minggu bernaung dalam rahim saudarinya—berkaitan erat dengan hubungan terlarang mereka berdua. Sayang, otak cerdas sang Kingsguard mendadak berhenti bekerja, setengah menyangkal kebenaran yang terpampang di depan mukanya.

Bayi yang ada dalam kandungan Cersei adalah anaknya, darah dagingnya sendiri.

Penolakan selalu tebersit di pikiran Jaime setiap kali ia teringat tentang sang bayi yang belum lahir. Pikirannya berusaha menyangkal bayi dalam kandungan Cersei sebagai anaknya, meski hatinya selalu berkata lain.

Kalau mau jujur, ia takut luar biasa. Bagaimana kalau Robert Baratheon, suami legal saudarinya, tahu? Bagaimana kalau hubungan percintaan mereka terbongkar, terkuak dan menjadi komsumsi umum gosip seluruh Seven Kingdoms? Jaime masih bisa menutup rapat hubungan percintaannya dengan Cersei, tapi seorang anak? Meski ia seorang Lannister sekalipun ia tak yakin sanggup melindungi Cersei dan anaknya apabila aib ini terendus oleh sang Raja.

Jaime bahkan sudah bisa membayangkan kepalanya dipasung pada pasak tinggi dekat tembok istana, hukuman mati karena meniduri istri Raja. Belum lagi beban malu yang akan dipanggul House of Lannister atas perbuatannya.

Tapi, melihat raut kebahagiaan di wajah cantik saudarinya membuat hati sang putra sulung Lannister tersenyum. Segala masalah dan gambaran kematian yang terbayang sedetik sebelumnya sirna seketika saat mendengar tawa serta antusiasme Cersei mengenai sang bayi.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jaime bisa tersenyum tulus dan dengan tak sabar menanti kelahiran anaknya.

**.**

**.**

Jeoffrey, Tommen, dan Myrcella.

Dua orang putra dan satu orang putri. Wajah ketiganya rupawan dengan mata hijau cemerlang, mirip dengan kedua orangtuanya. Helai rambut keemasan yang begitu lembut menghiasi kepala mereka bagai mahkota emas, berkilau di bawah sinar temaram lilin dan mentari.

Tiga orang anak yang ingin sekali Jaime Lannister peluk sebagai anaknya, bukan keponakannya.

Tiga orang anak yang ingin sekali ia jeritkan sebagai Lannister, bukan Baratheon. Sebagai anak kandungnya, bukan anak si pria gemuk pemabuk yang menyebut dirinya sebagai 'Raja'.

Mereka bertiga adalah Lannister—_murni _Lannister. Bukan Baratheon.

Jaime tahu bahwa membeberkan status sebenarnya dari tiga orang calon pewaris tahta Iron Throne di depan umum adalah tiket gratis menuju altar pemenggalan. Bayangan akan kepalanya dengan rambut pirang kusam dan wajah pucat berdarah-darah dipasung pada pasak tinggi di pinggir benteng istana sekarang semakin jelas dan menghantui tiap ia melewati deretan kepala tak bertubuh itu.

Tapi, mereka Lannister, darah dagingnya. Bukan Baratheon.

Sampai mati pun Jaime tak akan sudi mengakui Robert Baratheon sebagai suami saudarinya tercinta, apalagi ayah bagi ketiga anaknya. Babi gemuk pemabuk tukang selingkuh sepertinya tak pantas bagi Cersei dan anak-anaknya.

Tiap kali Jaime Lannister bertugas, Robert—dengan suara lantang dan mulut berbau alkohol—memerintahkannya untuk menjaga pintu kamar, sementara ia sibuk bermain-main dengan beberapa pelacur yang ia beli dengan harga mahal. Tiap kali, Jaime harus mendengarkan suara-suara menjijikan dari dalam kamar sang Raja dan tak bisa meninggalkan tempatnya.

Tangannya mengerat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih di sekitar gagang pedang, rahangnya menegang, dan sorot matanya semakin liar meski wajahnya tak berekspresi ketika erangan erotis serta tawa kegembiraan Robert Baratheon terdengar dari dalam kamar. Tarikan napasnya semakin dalam tiap kali suara menyebalkan dari para pelacur itu sampai ke telinganya, membuatnya gerah.

Menjijikan. Mereka semua tak pantas hidup. Mereka harus mati, terutama Robert.

Sampai sekarang, Jaime masih kagum dengan kontrol dirinya. Bila ia tak punya kontrol diri, pasti Robert sudah ia bunuh dari dulu. Cersei dan ketiga anaknya sudah ia bawa kabur entah kemana, tak mempedulikan raung kemarahan Tywin Lannister serta bisikan tak sedap dari seluruh penghuni Seven Kingdoms. Dia bahkan tak peduli apabila nanti seluruh Seven Kingdoms akan memusuhinya.

Sayang, Jaime tak mungkin melakukan itu semua. Ambisi Cersei untuk melihat putra sulung mereka, Jeoffrey, duduk di singgasana Seven Kingdoms dan pengabdiannya pada nama baik House of Lannister membuat Jaime terpaksa diam. Dia hanya bisa menyaksikan dengan iri ketika Robert Baratheon bahkan Cersei Lannister sendiri mengecup lembut kening putra dan putrinya, memanggil mereka sebagai 'anakku'.

Padahal kenyataannya mereka adalah anaknya, darah dagingnya. Bukan keponakannya.

Kecintaannya pada Cersei dan pengabdiannya pada nama Lannister yang membuat Jaime Lannister bertahan di King's Landing. Meski ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk tubuh mungil putrinya, mengajari kedua putranya cara bertarung layaknya kesatria sejati, atau mencumbu Cersei dimana pun ia mau.

Namun, itu semua hanyalah mimpi yang tak pernah terwujud.

Sekarang, Jaime Lannister harus puas hanya dengan berada di dekat anak-anaknya, mencuri ciuman mesra Cersei bila tak ada yang melihat, dan mengharap Robert Baratheon mati secepatnya. Semuanya hanya bisa ia lakukan dalam diam.

Demi cinta, Jaime Lannister rela melakukan apa saja, sekali pun melukai hatinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

"_The things I do for love._" (1)

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>*headbang ke tembok terdekat* Apa ini yang saya buat... Um, sekali lagi ini adalah percobaan perdana saya di fandom ini. Mohon maaf kalo Jaime-nya jadi super miris 2012. Poor Jaime~ Cini caya peyuuk~ #eh Maaf banget kalo ada karakter yang OOC, apalgi Jaime #nunduk

(1) Omongan seorang Jaime Lannister sebelum ngedorong Bran Stark dari menara :)

Um... apa ada yang mau review? OuO


End file.
